falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Young Hearts
}} Young Hearts is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough To begin the quest the Courier must talk to Jack and make a 35 Speech check. The quest can also begin with the Confirmed Bachelor or Black Widow perk. Jack reveals that he's in love with Janet, a Crimson Caravan employee he has never met. The Courier agrees to speak to Janet at the Crimson Caravan Company, which is east of both Freeside gates. Speaking to her reveals that she has seen Jack from afar and that she is interested in him. If having the Black Widow perk there is an option to make her jealous and want to rush over. However she can't enter the Boomers' territory without attracting their fire. Lady Killer makes her admit she's dying to meet Jack. One can tell her they'll ask Pearl for permission, or... QUEST FAILURE: One may lie with a 55 Speech check telling her that she's expected, and it's safe to approach Nellis Air Force Base. Doing so will fail the quest, and one will earn negative Karma. This will result in Janet's death as she attempts to approach Nellis AFB. If being near Nellis while Janet is trying to approach the base, one can hear the Boomers firing at her. They will only stop when she's dead. At Nellis AFB, convince Pearl to allow Janet entry into Nellis. A Speech check of 50 garners Janet "a free pass to enter." Without the Speech check, the quest will play out the same using the normal dialogue options. If having not enough Speech skill, one must complete the quest Ant Misbehavin' first in order to be able to convince Pearl. Return to Jack at the Hangar. He'll give Janet's Boomer outfit (a weightless quest item) and ask to deliver it to her. Return to Crimson Caravan and give Janet the Boomer outfit. Once again, one may lie to Janet with a 50 Speech check and tell her she has safe passage without the suit, resulting in her death, failure of the quest, and negative Karma. Janet will then ask to speak with her boss, Alice McLafferty, about releasing Janet from her work contract. Alice agrees to let Janet go, but she forfeits her wages as penalty for breaking the contract. With Barter 65 or Speech 75 one may convince Alice to pay Janet what she owes while letting her out of her contract. If the Barter or Speech is insufficient, they can still accept the deal and Janet is set free, without pay. Return to Janet to give her the good news; she'll immediately bolt for Nellis AFB, where the Courier needs to meet her. If the player character previously killed Alice during Heartache by the Number, Janet will remark on her former employer being deceased thus negating her contract and head straight for Nellis AFB. As long as Janet has the Boomer outfit the Courier gave her, all that is needed to do is meet her at Nellis. After a couple of fast-travels and/or waiting, Janet will run through Nellis AFB's front gate. Speak to her at the gate or at the hangar, and then speak with Jack to conclude the quest. The reward is 300 XP. Quest stages Notes * If the Courier has a good reputation with the Crimson Caravan Company, but they're all hostile for some reason (the player character got caught stealing, etc.), try waiting for 3+ days in an area that is fairly far away. * If the Courier's reputation with NCR is Vilified (which also affects the Crimson Caravan Company), everyone in the area becomes hostile preventing them from speaking with Janet. * If the Courier is vilified by Caesar's Legion, it is possible that a Legionary assassin will kill Janet, causing the quest to fail. Behind the scenes Jack and Janet may be a reference to Jack Tripper and Janet Wood from the American sitcom Three's Company. Bugs Sometimes, when talking to Janet, the game freezes. | If accepting this quest but don't work on it, but in the meantime complete the quest Volare!, and talk to Janet for this quest, it is possible to return to Nellis and not be able to find Jack, but have a quest marker pointing to a spot in the hangar with the new B-29 bomber. Jack is actually 'stuck' in the old hangar with the broken B-29 pieces, and can only be reached by using . After moving to him, one can follow him outside of the hangar. He will then re-enter into the new hangar. | If this quest is accepted and continue with Boomer missions, but do not follow up on this unmarked quest, Janet will not appear. Jack nor McLafferty will no longer have the dialogues to support the quest. The quest will appear closed but unchecked in the Pip Boy menu. This is as of the latest patch 12-10. | Sometimes after initiating this quest and fast traveling out of Nellis AFB, Jack (and Loyal) will completely disappear and one will be unable to complete the quest without the use of console commands. Try to move to Jack's location, which respawned him and Loyal. | After speaking with Alice about releasing Janet's contract, Janet will begin to run towards Nellis AFB, where the quest directs to speak with Jack again. If fast traveling to Nellis AFB to speak with Jack, he will not be there. Or if one waits for Janet to reach Jack after fast traveling, he will not be in the hangar. Check the quest and have it show the location; the marker will be southeast or northwest of HELIOS One. It seems they are teleported to a coordinate based on a moving algorithm. Head to this area, and the Courier will find Jack and Janet talking. One can speak to Jack and complete the quest, even though they are not at the base. Be prepared to defend Jack from any nearby hostiles, which he will attack and or flee from. In either case the player character will not be able to speak with him and end the quest, or if he dies one will not be able to end the quest. After completion they will begin walking towards Nellis AFB or they will be stuck inside a Cactus, but it's unknown if they survive the walk. | After speaking with Alice about releasing Janet's contract, Janet will begin to run towards Nellis AFB, where the quest directs to speak with Jack again. If fast traveling to Nellis AFB to speak with Jack, he will not be there. Instead, both he and Janet will move to a hill near Black Mountain and HELIOS One. The hill that they stand on is entirely out of reach of the player, and they will be unable to complete the quest without the use of console commands. It is still possible to end the quest by shooting them from a distance, but impossible to complete successfully. | If the above situation happens and they are at Black Mountain, thus inaccessible. They were up near the satellite dishes and using then was able to complete it. | If the Courier starts this quest then finish Volare!, Jack and Loyal will not be at Nellis AFB after talking with Pearl. The map marker will point to Black Mountain near one of the satellite dishes. When traveling with Cass, she ran into the rock face at this spot as well and had to fast travel away before she reappeared. | Sometimes, after giving the Boomer outfit to Janet, and she starts running towards Nellis, if fast traveling to Nellis AFB, the Courier will arrive before Janet does, and Janet will die before reaching the Courier. It turns out that Janet meets a physics glitch when running through a ruined building and is launched up into the sky, then is killed when she lands. This can be avoided by standing on the spot that causes Janet to glitch, forcing her to move around the player character. | If the player character has obtained Cass as companion, and done Cass´s Heartache by the Number quest the hard way (killed Van Graff and McLafferty) Jack might not be at Nellis AFB at all. | Sometimes the boomer outfit is not added to the inventory. This completes Jack's quest requirements, however, this leaves only two options, lie (negative Karma) or end conversation. This can be fixed in the console by the . | If fast traveling to Nellis AFB after speaking to Alice McLafferty about the contract, Janet will be stuck hovering over the railroad tracks outside of Nellis. She acknowledges the player character, however one cannot initiate conversation with her. This can be fixed by fast travelling again to the Nellis hangars (at which point, the portion of the quest regarding meeting her there will be completed. The Courier can then speak to Jack in the Hangars and successfully complete the quest). Or save and restart the entire game then, after reloading, Janet will be with Jack. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Boomers quests de:Junge Herzen es:Corazones Jóvenes pl:Młode serca pt:Young Hearts ru:Юные сердца uk:Юні серця